domino_buildingfandomcom-20200213-history
Domino Day
Domino Day Domino Day was the yearly attempt at breaking the world record for mos dominoes toppled by a group. In fact, they set this record 10/11 times! It started in the mid 1980's, but didn't get the name "Domino Day"'' until 1998. Sadly, the event ended in 2009. It was led by Weijers Domino Productions and distibuted by the television company Endemol. The dominoes have been set up in three locations all around the Netherlands. But mainly Leeuwarden, Netherlands. Every year a celebrity would both, set up the first domino and topple the first domino. The reason Domino Day no longer exist because of the baankrupsy in the company.'' 1998 - 1999 The late '90s were the true beginning for a group of builders in hope of setting the domino record. The first domino was toppled on August, 28th 1998. With the theme "Visionland", although a few projects didn't work out as planned, they still set the world recored with 1,605,757 dominoes! The next year on November 5th, 1999, they toppled almost a million more than the previous year with 2,472,480 dominoes, while 2,500,000 were set up! 2000 - 2002 Domino Day 2000 was started with Lionel Richie toppling the first domino under the theme "Action - Reaction". Unlike before when they were attempting to break their previous record, the were attempting to beat a record set by a team Chinese adults set about a month after Domino Day 1999. The attempt was succesful with a total of 2,977,678 dominoes toppled. 2001 and 2002 were both succesful events, however 2002 was almost the end of Domino Day, until the contract was renewed by Endemol. 2004 - 2006 Domino Day 2004 brought many new things to the television event. First the invetion of the builders challenge, where builders had a limited amount of time to set a certain amount of dominoes within a certain time limit, which was normally two minutes. If they were sucessul, a large amount of dominoes would topple, helping them achieve the world record, if they failed a large amount of dominoes would remain standing, and would make achieving the record, even harder. Also for the first time ever the dominoes stopped toppling and had to be knocked down a second time. But the end result was 3,992,397 a new record! Domino Day 2005 also set a new record with 4,002,136 dominoes! Domino Day 2006 was under the theme "Music in Motion" and for the first time ever, featured a fourth builders challenge, where the prize for completing it was the finale. Builders Challenges 2004- 1st = Success, 2nd = Failure, 3rd = Failure 2005- '''1st = Succes, 2nd = Failure, 3rd = Cheated '''2006- '''1st = Failure, 2nd = Failure, 3rd = Failure, 4th = Success '''2007- '''1st = Failure, 2nd = Success, 3rd = Success, 4th = Failure '''2008- '''1st = Success, 2nd = Failure, 3rd = Success, 4th = Success '''2009'-' 1st = Failure, 2nd = Failure, 3rd = Failure, 4th = Success 2007 Domino Day 2007 could quite possibly be one of the most memorable Domino Days ever. It got off to a rough start when the first builders challenge resulted in failure. Things only got worse as several thousand dominoes reamined standing in many projects. Some projects almost half of the dominoes remained standing. In the end the final builders challenge was a failure, preventing the finale, (400,000 dominoes) from toppling. Causing an end result of only 3,671,465 out of 4,500,000 dominoes. The first failed attempt in Domino Day's history. 2008 - 2009 Domino Day 2008 was truly a celebration, marking the 10 year anniverary for Domino Day! Also they set 10 other world records, each representing a year of Domino Day! Not only that, but they set up 4,500,000 dominoes again and set a world record with a total of 4,345,027! It was also the first and only time three builders challenges were successful! Domino Day 2009 was the last of the 11 Domino Days, with the theme of "The World In Domino". W here they displayed all of the seven continents. Even though three builders challenges failed, the end result was 4,491,863 dominoes, the final world record for domino day. Category:Domino Records